


Secretly in Love

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Rare Pairing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana may not be the one with a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretly in Love

"Natalie. Why are you staring at me?" Dana had been trying to avoid asking the question, but she couldn't ignore the fact that every time Natalie wasn't doing something that was actually her job, she was watching Dana.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

Dana had worried that would be the answer. Every time Natalie prefaced a question with the announcement that there was going to be a question, it was always something Dana absolutely did not want to hear.

"Can it wait, I don't know, until we're not in the middle of a show?"

"We're on a commercial right now!"

"I just don't think right now is the right time for a discussion about -"

"You're single, Casey's single, there's no earthly reason not to just ask him out to dinner..."

"About that," Dana finished with a sigh.

* * *

"You should wear the grey dress," Natalie said decisively, leaning against Dana's desk and studying the two dresses Dana held up as options.

"Thank you." Dana set both dresses down on a chair, absently brushing her fingers through her hair, a little nervous.

"Also?" Natalie said, her eyes never wavering from Dana.

Dana looked over at her uncertainly, almost worried about what that "also" would be. "Uh-huh?"

"You shouldn't be going out with Calvin tonight."

Dana could have sworn her heart stopped, just for a second. "What? Why?" she asked, fighting to keep the rising panic out of her voice. She knew she failed miserably.

"Because you should be going out with Casey."

Dana sighed. "Natalie..."

"You know I'm right!"

* * *

She should have known, Natalie reflected. Calvin was different from Gordon, she even liked Calvin, but as long as Dana was secretly in love with Casey, Natalie could focus on that and pretend certain other things didn't matter.

But now that Calvin's ring was on Dana's finger - and she was so proud of it, showing it off to everyone in the studio at least twice - and with Dana so obviously in love with _him_, and not Casey...

"It's a beautiful ring," Natalie agreed with Dana for the twentieth time, resisting the urge to remind Dana they were running a show just then. Her eyes flickered to the monitors, to camera two, focused on Casey, and caught her breath.

At last, now that there really was nothing and no one to stand in the way, she had to admit to herself that Dana wasn't the one who'd been secretly in love with Casey all along.


End file.
